1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a semiconductor integrated circuit with efficient power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
A proposed technique relating to the information processing apparatus with efficient power consumption is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H08-44465.
The proposed technique changes the frequency of a clock signal supplied to a microprocessor and accordingly changes a supply voltage to the microprocessor. This prior art technique, however, does not fully consider the case of a change in frequency of the clock signal supplied to the microprocessor in a wide frequency range.